It's Secret
by Jimsnoona
Summary: Aku menutupnya rapat, karena kau adalah Cinta dalam Hatiku -Jimin. BTS. MinYoon Drabble. ShortFict. Jimin/Yoongi. DLDR! RnR please? :3
**BTS's FanFiction**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi  
**

 **MinYoon © God  
**

 **Story ©Jimsnoona, 2016.  
**

 **Drabble, ShortFic  
**

 **Warning : BL, typo(s), garing.  
**

 **Summary : Aku menutupnya rapat, karena kau adalah Cinta dalam Hatiku.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kakiku berjalan teratur menghampiri kursi dimana kedua temanku berada, kami sedang berada di Kantin dan mulai mengisi perut untuk makan siang. Kulemparkan senyum kepada kedua sahabatku, Taehyung dan Namjoon.

"Jimin- _ah_ , baru datang?"

" _Yeah_ , dosen Kim terlalu banyak bicara."

" _Kualat_ kau, Jim." Taehyung menyuarakan protesannya yang tentu saja tidak kuambil pusing.

Aku mulai menduduki salah satu bangku di hadapan mereka, mengobrol singkat perihal mata kuliah yang baru saja berlalu. Namjoon dan Taehyung tak henti melepas lelucon dan tawanya, mau tak mau akupun ikut melepas tawaku bersama mereka.

Mataku berpendar mengelilingi seisi Kantin, menelusuri semua penjuru lalu terhenti begitu saja. Aku terdiam, terpaku dalam satu sosok.

 _Dia_ , duduk tak jauh beberapa meter di depanku dengan posisinya yang membelakangiku. Tanpa diragukan lagi, aku sudah mengenal seluruh lekuk tubuhnya yang telah kuingat setiap jengkalnya dalam ingatanku.

Tanpa sadar mataku membuat fokus berlebih padanya, terpukau dalam beberapa detik demi memperhatikan setiap detail gerak-geriknya. Rambut coklatnya yang dibungkus oleh _beanie_ hitam, salah satu tangannya yang tengah menopang dagu. Kulitnya bersinar sama seperti wajahnya, yang kian manis dengan sebuah _gummy_ _smile_ nya.

 _Bahkan dari balik punggungmupun, aku tetap mengagumimu, sayang._

Garis bibirku tertarik perlahan, mengulas sebuah senyum yang tergambar sampai ke dasar hatiku. Sosoknya yang seolah menyedot seluruh perhatianku, tanpa sadar membuat hatiku selalu berbunga.

"Jim, Park Jimin?"

Namjoon melayangkan salah satu tangannya, mengibaskannya perlahan demi menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang.

"A-apa?"

"Kau melamun, tidak biasanya."

"Dia melamunkan sang pujaan hati, aku benar _'kan_?"

Kedua sahabatku saling berpandangan, mencurigaiku yang berubah menjadi pendiam. Tentu saja, aku terdiam sejenak demi memperhatikannya. Sosok yang selalu menggetarkan hatiku.

"Apa? Tidak-tidak." menggeleng singkat dengan senyuman konyolku, mereka tetap menginterogasiku dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang membuatku bingung ingin menjawabnya darimana.

Keduanya mulai terhanyut dengan makanan masing-masing. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak mereka, karena menu makan siang kali ini sungguh menggiurkan. Akan tetapi, tetap saja… mataku, terus-menerus menyorotnya.

Menatapnya dalam diam, sunyi dan penuh rahasia. Bibir ini tiada henti mengembangkan senyuman untuknya, walaupun aku tahu ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihatku. Tidak masalah, selama aku masih bisa melihatnya dalam diam… aku akan tetap mengaguminya, _cinta dalam hatiku_.

 _Dia_ melepas tawanya, suaranya yang jernih sontak membuatku tiada henti menarik ulasan senyum untuknya. Gerak-geriknya membuatku terhanyut dalam pesona alami yang sudah lama kupendam.

 _Rasa ini, getaran ini… biarkanlah kusimpan sendiri, tak perlu kau tahu seberapa aku memperhatikanmu, kau pujaan hatiku dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Meskipun mengangumimu adalah hal tersulit di dunia, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Mengagumi tanpa di cintai, tak mengapa sayang… Asalkan kau bahagia, aku tetap di belakangmu, menjadi bayangan pertamamu._

 _Dia_ menolehkan wajahnya, menatapku dengan wajah bertanya. Rasanya seperti tertangkap basah. Aku sempat bertatapan dengan mata sayunya dalam dua detik lamanya, mendadak menjadi salah tingkah. Aku memutuskan kontak mata dengannya, mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

Sungguh, aku tidak menyadari sebegitu terhanyutkah diriku olehnya. Masih diliputi rasa gugup, aku menggaruk tengkuk leher yang sama sekali tak gatal. Menelan _saliva_ ku, guna menghapus rasa haus yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Dalam ekor mataku, masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. _Dia_ tetap dalam posisinya, matanya menatapku dengan ketegasan yang dimiliki.

"Jim, dia melihatmu."

"Aku pergi, kawan. Sampai nanti, _bye_."

Benar, aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Lari dari kenyataan lebih tepatnya. Tidak ingin menanggung rasa gugupku lebih dalam.

Aku berlari, berjalan cepat sepanjang Koridor demi menghindarinya. Katakan saja aku _Bodoh,_ _orang bodoh_ yang sama sekali tidak berani menampakkan diri, tidak… aku hanya belum siap.

"Park Jimin, ya?"

Tolong katakan padaku jika ini salah… suara itu, terdengar begitu akrab. Langkah kakiku terhenti secara tiba-tiba, menoleh dengan sangat pelan demi memastikan siapa gerangan sosok yang baru saja memanggilku.

Terhenyak sesaat hingga kemudian jantungku merasa berpacu ribuan kali lebih cepat,

"Min Yoongi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

Jangan coba-coba minta kelanjutan apapun itu karena ini… hanya drabble singkat. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir untuk membaca, mampir untuk muncul di kotak reviewnya jangan lupa ya. xD oya, udah pasti di atas itu semua Jimin point of view. Maaf pendek syekali, maklum bikin kilat tiga puluh menit nekat publish. haha.

 **Jimsnoona.**


End file.
